User talk:Animedork
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai deeper Kyo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Demon Eyes Kyo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Wiki Adoption I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Animedork, please can you help me? I added a new page, called Shiseiten ( The Four Saint ) and I wish all the other pages that contain the word Shiseiten be deleted to avoid confusion Thank you -- True Mibu (talk) 11:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What happened to my account? Did I make something wrong? Please tell me True Mibu (talk) 16:22, November 20, 2012 (UTC) In your absence, I tried to improve samurai deeper kyo wiki ( fortunately I also had the collaboration of another great editor, Jessicaotiesha1). Anyway I hope you like the work I did :)? True Mibu (talk) 11:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) It's all right (it was a written release saying that my account had been suspended, so I was worried but now everything is fine :) ). What about my request to remove the excess pages of Shiseiten? If you go to "view all pages" ( in Home ) you will see several pages on Shiseiten but the real page is "Shiseiten, the Four Saint", the other should be eliminated, including a page called A)? True Mibu (talk) 12:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much :) you made a great job :)True Mibu (talk) 14:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Animedork, I have noticed that in the category "Characters" you have not add Anthony, Spade and Nobunaga Oda :) True Mibu (talk) 17:21, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the favor, friend :) Now (in the category characters) I think there are missing only six characters: Anri, Saishi, Saisei, Taihaku, First Crimson King, Indara ( I do not know if it is necessary to add other characters like Nobuyuki Sanada, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Jimon, because they are secondary characters . What do you think? :) ) True Mibu (talk) 11:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Good, my compliments really, thanks to you now the category "Characters" is complete :) remains one thing: in the category "terminology" you should add Shiseiten, Junishinsho, Mibu Clan, Goyosei, Red Cross Knights :) True Mibu (talk) 11:51, November 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S: I added a new character, Saizo Kirigakure :) True Mibu (talk) 21:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, sorry to bother you, working in samurai deeper kyo wiki I made two mistakes. I accidentally created two Category Pages: Mibu Clan (True Haira) and Mibu Techniques ( there was already Mibu Technique ). Could you delete them please? :) True Mibu (talk) 12:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello !! Nice to meet you !! Yeah, I kinda assumed that the anime and the manga are on very different levels when i started following this wiki. I saw so many fabulous edits done by True Mibu and the others that it really motivated me to actually reach out for the manga. I haven't been able to contribute here that much because of remaining unacquainted with the manga. I have started it but haven't been able to proceed due to exams pressure :( But I'll definitely finish that once my exams are over. My mom goes berserk every time she sees me in front of my pc :( So I've got no other option but to do romance with my textbooks at the moment. This wiki is gonna get the spotlight pretty soon and that's clear enough :) Thank you Winterdawn (talk) 13:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you very much! You are a very good person and I am glad I met you :) I hope we will always be friends and to return the favor I will do even more my best to this wiki! :) True Mibu (talk) 11:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Animedork :) log time no see, how are you? I have a good news for for you: samurai deeper kyo wiki has been adopted by Community Central! Are you happy? :) True Mibu (talk) 10:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Animedork, how are you? :) I would like to add a template in the main page of Samurai Deeper Kyo wiki to give more information on the manga and the anime, but I didn't understand which template I can use... Could you help me? Thanks True Mibu (talk) 10:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi animedork :) long time no see, how are you? :) please, I need your help: I wish that the main page of samurai deeper kyo was similar to this: http://enigma.wikia.com/wiki/Enigma_Wiki but we don't have this template: ... True Mibu (talk) 21:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Animedork, thank you so much for all the work that you have done until now :) I am so sorry that you leave this wiki :( I owe a lot of you ( I would not have become an administrator without you ), then I do not fell to take off your position and in the case you change your mind you will always be an administrator of this wiki :) True Mibu (talk) 10:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Animedork :) I finally completed Samurai Deeper Kyo wiki's Home :)( http://samuraideeperkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Deeper_Kyo_Wiki ) Thanks again for your help :) I know you're no longer an editor but I still hope you like it :) True Mibu (talk) 17:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi animedork, thanks for the compliments :) you are a very good person and a true friend :) Unfortunately, Samurai Deeper Kyo anime is horryble and for this reason also the manga is not widely known ( and then famous ) and does not found many collaborators... so I have to do almost everything but for the other wikis is different... and then only samurai deeper kyo fascinates me so much, so I do not think I would do so much work for other manga :) However, this wiki is not complete yet because I have only listed the chapters, but there should be a page for each chapter (in which you describe it) and there are no fights and this I honestly do not think I can do it myself but I hope that all my work will become famous this wiki so it will also join other people and as I have already said if you want to return your place is always there waiting for you :) I am not a God nor I believe to be the best so anyone can work with me or help me if he wants to :) True Mibu (talk) 12:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you for the advices :) True Mibu (talk) 08:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Animedork, how are you? I added a samurai deeper kyo page also on: http://shonenjump.wikia.com/wiki/Jump_Wiki because this manga is not very know ( it's hard that a person write on google samurai deeper kyo wiki ) but shonen jump should be famous, so a person that see samurai deeper kyo in this wiki might be more enticed in reading it ( naturally I added samurai deeper kyo wiki link in samurai deeper kyo page in shonen jump wiki ). What do you think? :) True Mibu (talk) 21:45, September 18, 2013 (UTC) And an editor of samurai deeper Kyo wiki promoted this wiki on wikia.com :) I have discovered this a few days ago :) In Italy ( the nation in which I live ) finally came the last number of Samurai Deeper Kyo manga! :) True Mibu (talk) 12:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Animedork :) long time no see :) how are you? I miss you... In this period I work hard on that wiki and I wanted to show you the progress ;) what you see is also thanks to you, you gave me Administrator privileges ;) have a look on it ;) you'll be always the welcome on samurai deeper kyo ;) for me you're not just a wikia contributor but also a friend ;) write me sometimes :) True Mibu (talk) 10:29, November 13, 2014 (UTC)